Soul Eater- Scythe Masters
by IhaveNoIdeaForAUsername
Summary: Suck at summaries, Desmond(Weapon) and Brennan(Meister) go to the DWMA, action, romance all that other mumbo gumbo. Enojoy.
1. DWMA A Team

"Ah finally School, it's great to finally be here." Said Brennan Demarka as he straightened his vest.

Brennan Demarka is a Meister that recently joined the DWMA with his partner. Brennan comes from a wealthy American family, seeing knowledge as true power rather than strength. With a 4.0 grade point average and an IQ that qualifies him as greater than a genius, Brennan is the picture of a god of smarts. He wore glasses that was tinted and was just the size and shape of his eyes but a little bigger. And is stature fills it, a slim body without any extra muscle with a flat brown colored hair cut and wore a matte black vest and white dress shirt and slick black pants and shiny black shoes. Whenever he went into combat he slips on black gloves that looked like it never went into combat.

"We had three weeks to go to school, you could've gone without me." Desmond O'Neal sighed.

Brennan's partner is Desmond O'Neal, full blooded Irish with the strong accent that came with it. His family was poor farmers with a small plot of land and was later killed by an unknown source, leaving five kids to themselves. Though Desmond didn't have book smarts, he had street smarts. Focusing more on raw power than reading a book, his body was pure muscle and every part of him said it. He wore what complimented his body, skin tight sleeveless shirts and a black sweatshirt that went down to his upper thighs and regular blue jeans. His hair was spiked and red and so are his eyes. His weapon form is a scythe, the staff was old burnt crooked wood and the blade is sharpened bone and lined with teeth. At close range, Brennan can transform into a karambit knife of the same materials.

"Nonsense, it would've made us look unprofessional. A meister showing up for school for almost a month? And to make matters worse, their weapon never showing their face once? I would've kicked us out of the school if I ever saw that."

"Both of us missing for three weeks is just as worse, but it would make you look better in the other case."

"True, but I want to be seen as good as the people I'm teaming with, I may shine but it would make you look worse."

"Smart ass."

Brennan reached the top of the staircase, he saw a small group waiting for them near the doors. What caught most of his surprise was a man backwards of a chair with a large screw in his head and everything on him stitched, even his clothes. A woman in a school girl uniform, another in a tan sleeveless top and a matching long leg open skirt and a star on her chest. And two others were in front of them, one with blue hair and shirt and another with white hair.

Brennan lifted his glasses with his finger and pulled out a pocket watch from his vest pocket. "Come on fellas, I need to get to class, me and my friend are very late as it is."

"Na ah, I wanted to see the two that miss a month of school and finally show up." The white hair one yelled.

"Yeah! No one can take my thunder away!" the blue yelled, literally screaming to the top of his lungs.

Desmond got to the top of the stairs. "What's going on now? We expelled?"

"No, no, I think these two gentlemen wish to fight us, but a teacher is openly watching. With I think other students as well." Brennan looked at the group behind the two.

"So this school promotes open violence or we have a badass teacher, either way that doesn't matter, a fight is happening." Desmond pulled off his sweatshirt, flexing under his shirt.

"Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?!" the blue yelled.

He screamed and rushed towards them, Desmond stepped forward as he cocked his fist back. The blue haired kid got arm's length to him and Desmond thrust his arm forward, pounding into his face. It leveled him and sent him down the stairs. Desmond whipped the blood off his knuckles.

"Come on kid, stop while you seem good." Desmond looked at the other.

His arm became a red and black scythe and rushed toward them. "I'll get you for that!" he yelled.

"Desmond if you would." Brennan extended his arm. Desmond transformed into is weapon form.

Brennan swiftly moved out of the path, the kid rushed past him but stopped in his tracks. He turned to Brennan but was greeted with the butt of Desmond's scythe. He dug in and lifted the kid, slamming him down on the ground on the other side. He pushed down harder, making the hole deeper. He heard the previous kid scream up the stairs, he swung the scythe around. Catching the boy and swinging him into the large building.

"Done yet?" Brennan smirked.

"Never." The boy said below him.

"Desmond?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"SOUL RESIDENCE!" the two yelled together perfectly."

The scythe became pure light and formed a scythe on the empty sides. Brennan spun the scythe in a perfect circle and faster than anything possible, making it look like a perfect circle. He jumped high into the sky, reaching the height of the school. He shot a wave of Desmond's soul to the boy at the ground. The shot dug him deep into the ground, Brennan spun several times and shot down into the ground. Brennan looked at where he was going and saw the blue hair kid stand over him, near the pit. Brennan drove straight into the kid, the force dug deeper than the hole he previously made. He split Desmond in two, he swung one half to the top, and the chain grew as he reached the top and gripped tightly to the top. He pulled and the other half rushed to the top, lifting them both to the top.

Desmond turned back to human and transitionally walked perfectly along Brennan to the building. They walked toward the rest of the group, the older one had no expression but the other two seemed to fear them.

"So what, who are you people?" Desmond asked. He walked back to his sweatshirt.

"Desmond don't be rude!" Brennan smiled. "My apologies, I'm Brennan Demarka and my friend over there is Desmond O'Neal. I'm sorry for the trouble and our tardiness. I'm sorry for what to your friends, could anyone show us to class."

Desmond walked back to them, staring at the woman with long black hair and the tan outfit. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing out here in the sun with these idiots?"

"Desmond!"

"What seems to be the problem? There was nothing sexual said this time."

"This time?" The school girl outfit girl asked confused.

Brennan sighed. "If some women were smarter around Desmond, they could easily tell that they could make millions with some of the sexual and inappropriate things he says."

"It's okay, it's sweet." She blushed as she smiled.

"Your voice." Desmond said in awe.

"Desmond stop."

"Eh, whatever. My point is made here. We're here to see Lord Death, not hang out with a few punk ass kids and lookers." Desmond pushed past the crowd and into the school.

"Sorry about him, he isn't used to a lot of people." Brennan bowed slightly and jogged up to Desmond. "Desmond, that was a level of rude that I thought was never possible! That is not one first impression that not even a killer would want."

"We are in a school revolved around fighting and killing, we just shown a few people in a schools of hundred that they cannot mess with us."

"Wait, Desmond and Brennan?" A voice called from behind.

The two turned behind and saw a man in a suit with a cross tie and dark red hair. "Yes sir." Brennan said. "I'm Brennan and that's my weapon Desmond."

"You're a little late for class don't you think?"

"I know we are, we just got here and now we're going to see Lord Death to find our class."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Stein." Desmond said.

"Dr. Stein." Brennan added, staring at Desmond.

"Oh! You're with my wonderful daughter Maka!" He cheered, he then looked deep into Brennan and Desmond's eyes. "Don't you dare touch her." He straightened up and fixed his tie. "Let's go."

They followed the man to their classroom, he stopped at the door, signaled to it and walked away. Brennan thanked the man and opened the door, when they walked through and saw familiar faces from the raising desks to the teacher. Immediately they could see faces staring at them. Desmond leaned toward Brennan.

"Fuck this shit." He whispered.

Desmond walked up the rows of desks. "Desmond wait!"

"It's fine, sit where you want as long as you sit together." The teacher said.

"Thank you Mr.…"

"Stein, Dr. Stein."

Brennan looked up to see that Desmond sat next to the woman he complemented earlier. He sighed and slowly walked up and next to Desmond. Desmond's face was firmly pressed on the table, Brennan smiled and opened his book. He could hear the mumbles of that blue hair kid talk about Desmond.

"This is going to be a great year." Brennan mumbled.


	2. People

Chapter 2-People

"That kid will not take my spotlight!" The kid yelled. He turned to him and swung his fist.

Brennan caught the kid's fist, slamming it on the table and swung his book on the kid's hand. He pulled his hand back and wiggled his hand, trying to shake the pain away. The kid glared at Brennan, Brennan returned with a smile. He heard a silent giggle, he looked down to see the school girl with twin pony tails giggling. Brennan's face turned red and looked down to his book.

"She's small." Desmond Whispered.

"Oh shut up. I'm not like you Desmond, I like females for appearance and personality." Brennan punched Desmond's shoulder.

"You rated appearance first."

"I hate you."

The bell rung hours later, everyone got up and walked out of the room. They ignored everyone else as they walked out of the classroom. They started to wander the halls, few people whispered around them, talking about their arrival fight.

"Hey! New kid!" The same annoying voice to them shouted behind them.

"Come on, why won't this kid leave us alone." Desmond complained.

"Me and you, one on one." He shouted.

Desmond sighed, grabbing the kid's body and slammed him into the wall. He saw more people rush to them. The same white haired kid and girl in ponytails rushed toward them, the white haired one arm turned into a red and black scythe. Desmond's arm turned into his scythe when the kid got close, Desmond backhanded the kid with the scythe arm into the same spot the other one laid.

"I never caught you name." Brennan said to the blonde girl.

"My name is Maka, my weapon is Soul, the white haired one and the blue one is Black Star. The tall girl is Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon." She said.

"I'm Brennan, my weapon is Desmond. The one kicking everyone's ass."

"Soul will get over it but Black Star, will keep going until he wins."

Brennan slightly bowed to her. "Well I will see you here tomorrow, I'm going home."

Brennan walked over to Desmond, grabbing his collar and pulling him away. The two others were still toppled over each other. They walked to their apartment, it was small, entry was the kitchen and was connect to the living room and a hall with the two rooms and a bathroom. Brennan walked into the living room, dropping his work on the coffee table and turned on the tv. Desmond walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Brennan woke slightly from his doorbell ringing. He rolled over from his couch and looked up groggy eyed. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the door. "Desmond!...Desmond! Open the god damn door."

Desmond opened the door to the bathroom, his body still wet and a towel around him. He walked to the couch, looking at Brennan and kicking near where his head was. "I'm showering and you're sleeping. You could've opened the god damn door." Desmond opened the door. "What now?"

It was the same tall girl called Tsubaki. "Bad time?" She asked.

"No, I have shampoo in my hair and body wash dripping down my legs and to the floor. It is a wonderful time to speak." Desmond said sarcastically.

"Desmond." Brennan sleepily moaned.

"What's up now?" Desmond asked, leaning on the door.

"I came here to apolo…"

"Save it, if someone else comes to talk for that person… They don't mean it and they probably don't even know that it is happening. If he wants talk, he can come himself. Have a good night."

Desmond closed the door and turned to look at Brennan. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Be ready, we have a job to do."

"Great, as long as I get to skip a school day."

 _The next day, Ireland_

"This is your home turf you should know this place than our enemies." Brennan said.

"The Scissor Sisters, full blooded Irish in a populated city. Me, an idiot Irish raised in the country side, away from people. My home turf is the rundown farm house in the middle of woods. Get us there, and boom, auto win."

"You boys need something? You're a little young traveling the big city of Dublin alone in the middle of the night." A woman said.

"You can stay at our place in case if you don't have a place to stay." A woman next to her said.

"Remember, no touché." A blade escaped her coat sleeve and into her arm.

"I think I found our sisters." Brennan said, sliding on a black glove. "Desmond if you would."

Desmond transformed into a scythe and jumped into Brennan's hand. He spun Desmond around and slammed the butt of the stave into the ground, cracking the ground around him. The other girl pulled out a hammer from behind him.

"We're from the DWMA, and we're here to kill you since jail seems unacceptable for a thing like you."

"Whatever." One of them said.

The two charged at them, Brennan thrusted the scythe into one of their throats and swung the backside of the blade into the other. Brennan jumped on a fallen sister and swung the scythe like a regular field scythe. The other sister jumped on Brennan, swinging her hammer down on Brennan's skull. Brennan rolled across the street, the two were back up and charged at him.

"Brennan wake up!" Desmond yelled through the scythe. He saw the two were nearby, the one carrying the hammer jumped down on him.

Desmond quickly turned human with his arm a scythe, he raise his arm in defense, catching the woman's attack. The other one, slid in and drove the blade into Desmond's side. Desmond pushed the hammer girl away and swung down into the other's back and pulled up through her head. Her body dissolved and left a red soul behind. The last woman swung her hammer up in Desmond's chin, sending him flying.

"Desmond!" Brennan yelled. Desmond turned into a scythe, his momentum dropped and landed in Brennan's hand. Brennan slashed down into the woman, her body disappearing and also leaving a soul.

Desmond turned into normal, he walked over to the souls and shoved them in his hoody pocket. Desmond pulled up his shirt and sweatshirt and looked at his side wound, blood oozed out. Desmond wiped away the blood, the wound wasn't long but deep. Brennan felt his head, a bump was on it but no permanent damage.

"How big is the bump?" Brennan asked.

"Wide as a baseball but as plumb as a golf ball." Desmond said, taking a glance at it. "But let's go back to Death City."

 _Death City, DWMA_

"So who the hell are you people?" Desmond asked, picking at his food.

"Ponytail girl is Maka, white hair is Soul, your rival is Black Star and you know Tsubaki." Brennan said.

"Great, I thought I was going to spend these years by myself." Desmond joked. "So what's this talk I hear about Death Scythes. People are always complaining about it."

"You become a personal weapon to Lord Death himself, but you need a hundred souls and one witch soul after that is done." Maka said.

"We were so close, until a cat witch wasn't a witch." Soul said.

"Cat witch?" Desmond asked confused.

"She is a regular person with an exception amount of magic. Or she is a cat with magic, I can never remember." Maka said, her head lowered.

"So… Two down, 98 to go and a witch." Brennan laughed awkwardly.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny." Desmond said.

"Bite me."


	3. Friends

Desmond and Brennan did their own things that day, Desmond followed Black Star and Brennan followed Maka. After a hour of sexual remarks toward Brennan and Maka, they left their apartment.

 _Desmond_

"So what are we doing? It's like a 100 degrees out here."

"Maybe a jacket and pants isn't the smart thing for today then."

"Still haven't told me."

"During our last mission Tsubaki said I wasn't stealthy enough so now I'm going to prove her wrong."

They stopped by a stone wall. "So, why are we here? The only thing here is a wall and a path."

"Tsubaki is up there, I followed her here without her noticing."

"Why not follow her in?"

"It said 'girls only'".

"Right behind you." Desmond sighed.

Black Star grabbed on the wall and started climbing. Desmond sighed heavier and did the same. Desmond resisted his urge to punch him in the face when he started talking about "Assassin Rules". Black Star reached the top and started screaming, Desmond reached the top to see what got him loud. It was a hot spring closed off for girls. Desmond's eyes went wide. Tsubaki turned around, throwing a ninja star into Black Star's forehead. He fell back but his flailing arms pushed Desmond forward and into the water.

All the women screamed except for Tsubaki. He jumped back above the surface, his fingers crunched into like every finger was broken. He looked over Tsubaki, noticing she slightly covered himself and every other woman scurried into a small area. He pulled off his sweatshirt and placed it on her chest. He awkwardly patted her shoulder once and walked over to the edge. He climbed over, he lost his grip and tumbled over the edge.

 _Brennan_

"Tell me, what's with Desmond?" Maka asked.

"Come on, I brought us here so we could be on a date peacefully." Brennan said, pulling a book off the shelf and looked at it.

"This is a date?" Maka blushed.

"I mean when two single people go alone into a place that one likes without help from mutual friends or family, one would see that as a date." Brennan's hand twitched.

"Well, you could ask Soul and I wouldn't mind. But why is Desmond always looking to fight and not showing fear or any emotion at all as he does it."

"Desmond as a child never could express nor do anything. After his parents died, he had siblings to take care of. No income and no real home, crime was his only way of survival. And I noticed that villains tend to do the same, but he, enjoys it. Doesn't Soul do the same? I don't see how that could be any more confusing."

"Soul does it to protect me, he still knows and shows when something scares him, excites or anything in that matter."

"Is there anything between you and Soul?"

"No, we just live together, how I see every weapon and meister should do. Everyone I know does it."

"I wouldn't know that your father or Soul's family or even anyone else's family would be okay with both genders living together without supervision."

"He doesn't like it but it's been going on for ages now with generation of pairings." She turned and smiled at Brennan. "I liked this small date. You read to go?"

"Why not, nothings here that I've already read."

"Maybe you should check out the library, three stories high with every book known to man."

"Date number two, if there is a second date."

"There will."

They left the book store and walked around Death City, talking about their old lives and the sights of Death City. They stumbled on Black Star's fallen body and seconds later Desmond's body fell on top of Black Star's body. Brennan and Maka looked up, Brennan just saw a sand stone wall but Maka knew exactly what it was.

"You perverts!" Maka yelled, slamming a book on both of their skulls.

"I was just following Black Star and it so happens that it is a hot spring." Desmond ached in pain.

"I was just trying to show that I can be silent and a true assassin." Black Star said.

"A hot spring is up there? I could use that from time to time." Brennan looked back up there.

"Girls only." Maka bumped Brennan's hip with hers.

"Well get up we got a job to get to." Brennan pulled Desmond up.

"Where to?" Maka asked.

"In some ruins."

 _Temple in Athens, Greece_

"What are we looking for in a god's temple?" Desmond asked.

"He is an old Greek Spirit that is on the verge of turning Kishin."

"A spirit? How can they harm the living?"

"This one can still affect the living as well as disturb the dead."

"A survivor said he is an agent of Hades."

A ghostly figure walked from behind the statue. "You got that right you primitive being. Now for the rightful god Hades I will slay thee for your soul to bring him back to you people." He pulled out a sword and shield and started to swing the sword around.

Brennan extended his arm, Desmond turned into his scythe and went into Brennan's extended arm. The spirit laughed, shaking the building. Brennan fixed his crooked glasses, he smiled and started swinging the scythe around himself. He brought it over his head and slammed it into the ground, a shock wave driving to the ghost. The ghost stepped to the side, the wave going past next to him, he looked at Brennan and laughed.

"Ah, one of those weapon and meisters I heard about from that straggler. I always wanted to use this." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A Cerberus walked from the statue.

"We're boned." Desmond said.

"We have this; we're the strongest pair into the school."

The dog ran to them, slobber coming out of his mouth. It jumped at Brennan, he side stepped like his counterpart but the dog caught the staff and both of Brennan's hands. Brennan tried shaking it off but no luck and it got worse when the warrior ran to him.

"Brennan! I hope you know, if I was in my human body that is my stomach and it doesn't feel nice." Desmond yelled.

Brennan swung the dog into the warrior, knocking him back. Brennan rushed to a pillar and started beating it on the pillar. The dog lost its bite grip and slid across the room. He now focused on the warrior once again running to him. Brennan swung down but he blocked it with his shield and thrusted his sword but Brennan jumped over him. He shoulder thrusted into the ghost's back, shoving him to the ground. The dog was mid jump when Brennan shoved the body down and Brennan would take a huge chunk out of Brennan's body.

"Idiot." Desmond said.

He turned normal and covered Brennan, the dog's bite clamped down on Desmond's shoulder. Desmond pushed Brennan, he was confused when he saw a sword was through Desmond's chest. He fell to his knees, Brennan got to his feet. He ran to Desmond, grabbing his arm and pulling as Desmond turned into a scythe.

The dog and man fell to the ground, Brennan swung like his swung a baseball bat as hard as he could. Both the Cerberus and warrior's body disappeared and the Souls floated in their place. Desmond turned normal, he dropped to the ground, his blood rushed out but this time it was different. It black, his normal blood had specs of it here and there but this time it was different, all of his blood was black.

Brennan swore to himself, he grabbed the souls and shoved them in Desmond's pocket. He grabbed Desmond and rushed to the motorcycle in front. He placed Desmond behind him and Brennan drove.

"I never drove a bike before." Brennan fake laughed and started it up.


	4. A Small Set Back

"How is he?" Maka asked, resting her head on Brennan's shoulder.

"Still out, I mean you can't feel any worse. Soul's here." He looked behind him to where Soul was resting.

Maka shuddered. "It does."

"Sorry."

"I'm still awake over here." Soul said.

"Sorry we're late." Tsubaki said, opening the door.

"Yeah, I have only so much time to not be towards me!" Black Star yelled.

"What's going on now?" Desmond asked.

Everyone's attention focused on Desmond who was out of his bed and putting on his regular clothes. He slowly slid on his shirt and wondered his eyes to each person, which looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Desmond asked.

"Something wrong? You get up after being out for days and you are getting dressed to leave." Brennan shouted.

"That's the plan, get paid and go home. Even though I thought I would be home, in my bed and a full fridge." Desmond said, sliding on his shoes.

"I get it, play that cool guy act! It's what you do, hide your feelings and emotions from everyone. I dealt with this for years and when people have friends, they talk. Not try to silently walk out and act like nothing is happening!"

"Okay, chill. Everything is fine."

"Nothing is fine!"

"Whatever, I'm out."

"Leave and you're not my weapon anymore!"

"I'm a weapon, I don't need a meister."

"Go after him and apologize!" Maka pushed Brennan forward.

"Not cool, Brennan, not cool." Soul blurted in.

"Where were you five minutes ago?"

"That's how he handles things. Can't be mad at someone who deals things their way."

Brennan rushed to their home, when he got there the door was open. He threw the door open and ran to his room, his bag was packed and all his drawers from his dresser was open and empty.

"Come on man." Brennan sounded almost like a beg.

"I get it your angry and I rather not here it, I have a place to stay for a few days. You should be fine till then, you should be calm by them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"Maka told you what to do and I personally know a smart ass like you means every word you say. I'll see you at school."

"How long will you be gone? You cleared out."

"I own three pairs of pants and shirts, I lose all my socks and I own one sweatshirt. I don't have much."

Desmond walked out, slamming the door behind him. Brennan rubbed his face hard, he walked out of Desmond's room and to his own. Desmond took his motorcycle and drove off, the only vehicle active that night. He stopped at a Japanese style home away from most of the buildings. He parked up front and knocked on the front door. Tsubaki opened the door, wearing purple pajamas.

"Mind if I crash here tonight?" Desmond asked.

"Is everything fine?" Tsubaki asked.

"Everything is fine. Rather not wake up to more yelling nor being agonized about my way of life."

"Okay, you can sleep here tonight." Tsubaki moved to the side and let Desmond walk through.

"Where should I sleep?"

"You could sleep with me if you'd like."

Desmond stopped walking. "Wouldn't that make things awkward?"

"Unless you make it."

Tsubaki stopped to look at him and he walked close to her and awkwardly hugged her. "Um, thanks."

"Yeah."

They both walked into Tsubaki's room, she climbed her bed. Desmond dropped his bag by the door and removed his sweatshirt and shoes. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers higher. He placed his hand behind his head and Tsubaki rested her head on his chest, without moving his head he looked down at her.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Do you like me or are you just flirting with me?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean you're good looking, can stand that guy and seem really sweet."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him tight.

 _The next morning_

Brennan's phone went off, in the second ring he answered it. His voice groggy. "Yes?"

"Desmond's gone! He was here last night and now he's missing!" Tsubaki screamed. "Black Star's looking for him and so is Soul and Maka."

"Who is this?" Brennan asked.

"Tsubaki."

"Yep I know where he went."

Brennan traveled to Ireland and walked to the outskirts of a small weak town. He stopped in the middle of an old farm and a destroyed home. He walked through the open door and climbed up the wall with holes in it since the stairs were destroyed and split heavily. He walked to the end of the highway and opened the door at the end. Desmond was sitting on a log.

"You know." Desmond started.

"You killed your parents here and your youngest sibling." Brennan finished.

"They tried making me a Kishin, that's why that one guy didn't want me seeing Lord Death. He saw my soul and didn't want to see what he'd do to me. My soul is tinted red. Anymore and I would crave human souls that weren't decimated by evil."

"I been here seven times already."

"And you should know why I hide everything I feel, then people want to get the real me and then they almost want to kill me or hate me afterwards or hell, even fear me."

"Come on, nobody will care like that, they'll feel sorry and comfort you even though it happened years ago and you came or should've been custom to the events."

"Fucking hate you." He turned to look at Brennan. "I mean, what's the point for killing wanna be Kishin for a guy we've never seen to become his weapon. On the other hand we become unstoppable, the need of others being zero."

"I didn't want to do this."

"I have a deadly weapon in me, you have a math book."

Brennan punched Desmond's skull, rocking him backwards. "And brass knuckles."

Brennan punched him a few more times, pushing him more to the wall. They got towards a window and Brennan swung one final time in Desmond's nose and out the window. Desmond reached out, grabbing Brennan's vest and pulled him down with him. They both landed hard on dry dirt.

"Humor isn't your strong suit." Desmond coughed.

"I don't trust that humor." Brennan stumbled as he got up to his feet.

"Are you two okay?" Tsubaki ran from behind.

Brennan pulled Desmond up and looked to see Tsubaki ran to them. She wrapped her arms tightly around Desmond. The looked past her to see Black Star walk slowly to them.

"It took the might power of Black Star to find you!" He shouted.

"I didn't need followers." Desmond coughed. Brennan knows where I run to and this place is crimeless, gangsters fear my home."

"It's time to go home." Brennan lugged Desmond over his shoulder.

They returned to Death City, the town was asleep and soon they would. They were all in Desmond and Brennan's home.

"Black Star you could sleep on the couch if you want or you could go home." Brennan said.

"I'll run home, come on Tsubaki, this adds on to our training." Black Star shouted.

"Shut up Star. I'll see you tomorrow." Desmond slammed the door behind him.

The two walked up to the school the next morning, Soul and Black Star were waiting by the front doors like they did when they first arrived.

"What are you guys doing?" Desmond asked.

"Another kid enrolled here, it was the same kid who took one of the toughest jobs the school ever had. And now he's three hours late, like you guys." Soul said.

"And he's stealing my thunder!" Black Star added. "No one gets to get away with it!"

"We did." Desmond pointed at him and Brennan. Black Star glared at him, making Desmond laugh.

"Are you here to show us around the school?" A voice asked behind them.

They all looked to the voice, a kid all in black with three white streaks on half his head. Two women dressed the same but different heights, and the girls were behind the other kid. Desmond checked the women out, questioning silently why they are with the small kid.

"Who are you know and why should I care?" Desmond asked.

"I am Death the Kid and these are my weapons Liz and Patty." The kid in black said.

"Alright, I'm gone, these thing want to kick your ass." Desmond pointed to Soul and Black Star. He patted Brennan's back and walked into the school.

"Hold on one second." Stein pushed Desmond back, pushing himself forward in his chair. "That's Lord Death's son and his strength as a Meister is stronger than anyone here as a student. Even Brennan."

Along with the regular team they all stood outside, seeing the two hopelessly fight the master at his best. The two girls turned into their weapon form, handguns that Kid held upside down. The battle was over when his weapons turned into cannons and destroyed the two. But seconds later the Kid's nose shot blood and fell on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Desmond asked.

"He has one fault." Dr. Stein said. "He is almost suicidal about symmetry."

"And we're going to be suicidal because we're running to Russia, Russia's mountains." Brennan said.

"Great." Desmond sarcastically cheered.

They traveled to Russia and traveled in the middle of their mountain scenery. They looked for a sniper hidden in the mountains, killing anyone that walked through. They wore five layers of clothing and camouflaged within the land.

"Shit Brennan, couldn't chose a job in Hawaii or Africa. No we have to be in -40 degree weather to find a killer."

"Sorry that the nice jobs usually get taken when students show up on time. And the stragglers get the crap job."

A gunshot shot next to Brennan's ear. They looked at each other and nodded. The walked to where the shot might have come from.

"Might be nice to add that his rifle has no scope, so finding him will be harder than normal." Brennan added.

"Great."

After hours of more walking through the mountains the stopped on the side of one. Crunching sounds could be heard past their heavy breathing. Desmond slammed his hand on Brennan's mouth. They waited, holding their breath and their movement. A bunny hopped down the hill, they both sighed in relief. But the relief ended when a man, full of frost bite and white layers jumped down at them. He pulled out a knife, stabbing Desmond's shoulder. When he pulled out his rifle Brennan punched the man's temple. The gun shot went through Brennan's toe. Brennan pulled the guy back up and punched him another time, this time, cracking the skull.

"Damn it." Brennan grunted.


	5. Life Changing?

**A/N- Holy shit! People are looking at this, thought that it would be a failure like all my other things(Youtube, Instagram,Tumblr). But I do love the feed back(3 and 4 would've never been fixed). I'm a new at this so any ideas for chapters would be great, remember I'm following the regular storyline.**

Desmond's arm turned into a scythe and stabbed the assassin. He pulled out the blade lodged in his shoulder. Desmond took the soul and looked at Brennan.

"Let's get out of this frozen tundra." He said.

They started walking out of mountains when a woman walked in front of them. Wearing only a black sleeveless jacket and baggy black pants. Her arms had identical snakes, she smiled as she walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked, holding his shoulder.

"You're creator, I'm the reason your blood is black." She said.

"Isn't it I'm the reason your heart is black? Not blood?"

One of the snakes on her arm popped off and wrapped itself around her hand. She thrusted her hand as hard as she could into Desmond's recent sword wound. Brennan tried punching her but she whispered something and a black arrow appeared below him, sending him flying back. Desmond's arm turned into a scythe but she blocked anything with her other snake tattoo, the thing wrapped around his arm and impaled it on the mountain side.

"What the hell?"

"You were supposed to be more, a stronger, more powerful Kishin." She whispered in his ear.

"You're a bastard." He growled.

"And you're a failure."

Brennan rushed behind, he thrown her to the ground and furiously punched her. She pushed him off her with barely any effort. She jumped into the air and her broom caught her from falling back down.

"My new pet will kill you eventually." She laughed and flew off.

Desmond fell unconscious, Brennan grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder. Eventually they made it to Death City and into the school's infirmary. It just so happened that Soul was in there with a critical injury. They were awake but not able to leave. Everyone was there in the small room, Kid, Maka, Patty, all of them were in the room. Desmond kept his eyes on the nurse, he didn't know her but recognized her from where.

"You want to stop staring at the nurse's ass and focus on your own girl's." Brennan slapped Desmond's arm.

"You want to kiss your girl instead of making it awkward." Desmond growled.

Desmond kissed her forehead. "There."

"Weak."

"But you and Soul get out today, I'm thinking of throwing a party for both of you."

"As long as food is there, it doesn't matter for me." Desmond said.

Everyone walked out. "Desmond if you would wait a second." The nurse said.

"Sure." Desmond walked to the nurse.

"I think you know who I am don't you?"

"The same bitch that nearly killed me but because Brennan has a thing for nice looking people he won't realize shit. But when someone fists you in the gut and nearly kills you, a face is not hard to pick form a crowd."

"Just remember one thing, tell anyone and the snake in your body kills you internally." She kissed his cheek.

"If my pay wasn't killing you people, I would love to see you out of that nurse office." Desmond walked out of the room.

"What a charmer, now get out." She pointed to the door.

"One last thing before I leave. If a student could pick you out after a single encounter, image how many teachers recognize you. Not to alarm you but Death does monitor us during missions at times." He closed the door on his way out.

"What was that all about?" Brennan asked.

"Don't worry about it, just some tips about my meds and healing shit." Desmond replied.

 _Later that night at Maka and Soul's Apartment_

They were all at the small party made for Soul's and Desmond's health. Even that new kid that they saw once was there. This is also the first time that either of them saw their friends out of their normal clothes. Kid didn't ware his suit, Maka wore a light red hoody, Black Star in a work out look and Tsubaki in a purple sweater. Brennan sat beside Maka on a chair and Desmond laying across Tsubaki and Patty and Liz.

"Man it may not have been tasty but it sure was filling!" Black Star yelled.

"Yeah I got an idea, maybe next time you do the cooking." Maka said glaring at Black Star.

"Don't listen to him Maka, it was delicious and wonderful." Brennan said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and shaking her.

"Free food is always good." Desmond said.

"You guys have such a nice place here." Kid looked around the place.

Desmond sat straight up. "Wait you're Death the Kid."

"Yes?"

Desmond sat back down. "We've been here for hours and I just noticed."

"So is it just you two living here?" Death asked.

"You hoo, which one of you little boys want to join a bath with me while it's warm?" A woman with purple hair and cat ears walked in, dropping her towel, exposing her nude body.

Desmond jumped up but Tsubaki knocked him down to the ground and held him down. "Desmond." Brennan slammed his hand in his face hard.

"What? Sexy… Kitty." Desmond pointed at the cat lady.

"So you're joining me then?" She jumped up and down.

"No." Tsubaki yelled.

Everyone looked at her, she blushed instantly. "Oooh, Tsubaki." Desmond poked her leg.

It was nearly dark when everything was normal, Everyone was chatting except Desmond. He fell asleep on the three girls.

"Witches!" Maka jumped to her feet. Desmond jumped up from his sleep and rolled off the ground. "Two of them!" Maka ran out of her home.

"Well Brennan, let's go home."

 _Next day, Stonehenge in Scotland_

"Who's the guy this time?" Desmond asked.

"Bible John." Brennan said as he examined the stone.

"Isn't he located in the city?"

"What's the easiest way to easily get tourist? This place."

"That is correct Meister." An old man walked up to Brennan. "Killed three people."

"Let's get this over with." Desmond turned into a scythe.

The old man jumped back from the two and rushed back into them. He shoved Brennan into one of the stone slabs. He flipped Brennan and started punching Brennan in the gut. He got ten punches in before he caught a flying fist and whipped him in the rock. Another man came from behind Brennan, he grabbed him and lifted him in the air and slammed him back down. Desmond turned human with a scythe arm, he rushed at the new guy. The man had a blade out, he blocked Desmond's first attack. He stabbed Desmond's recent wounds, The blade dug in deeper than it normally would. Another man grabbed Desmond from behind, whipping him head first into a piece.

The two men walked to Desmond, they laughed as they edged their blades to Desmond's throat. "Hey!" Brennan yelled.

The two looked, Desmond jumped to his feet and sliced his blade through both their waists. The two bodies disappeared and their red souls dropped. Brennan got up, he whipped the blood from his mouth and walked to Desmond and helped him up.

"You, need to get stronger." Desmond coughed. He looked straight into Brennan's eyes. "Or we will both die!"

They returned home later that night. Brennan didn't sleep, he couldn't, all he could think about was Desmond's words after his mission. Brennan knew he was weak but didn't know how to get stronger. He couldn't talk to Black Star or Desmond to help him get stronger, couldn't take the embarrassment or the punishment he would go through. He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a few drinks and walked into Desmond's room.

"Desmond, we need to talk." Brennan walked in and noticed nobody was there. "God damn it, not again."

Desmond was in his usual night spot when he had to think or get away from people after a mission of nearly dying. He didn't like to admit it, but they weren't as strong as they wanted to think. Every mission Brennan got the shit beaten to a pulp and Desmond would get fatally hurt trying to save or protect him.

"What are you doing here?" Black Star asked. He walked to Desmond's side.

"Brennan needs to get stronger. Every job I nearly die because of him. We haven't had a flawless win yet."

"I'll cut you a deal. I'll train Brennan and you take Tsubaki on a date."

"No."

"You like her, she likes you."

"I like super models too but doesn't mean I want them."

"Come on, she gets mad whenever you flirt with someone else. Talk about any girl, hang out with her."

"Fine."


	6. It's Only A Test

**A/N-Sorry for this to come out. Had some wifi problems, was impossible to access anything online.**

"Desmond wake up." Brennan nudged Desmond, waking him up near the end of class. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Yeah, I can easily hear when I'm out." Desmond moaned.

"We have our first major test in three days you idiot!"

"Should I leave the home for you and Maka for your little _study_ date?"

"You want to study with us? And why did you say study weird?"

"You know why."

"Perv."

"Love you too." Desmond laughed.

That night Maka was at their home that night. All he heard that night was lesson after lesson, the knowledge pounding in his mind aggravated him. Desmond grabbed a twelve pack from his fridge and walked out of his apartment. He rested on the railing as he pulled out a can from the cardboard box.

"Hey! Desmond! It's your best friend Black Star!" Black Star yelled from below.

"What now." Desmond looked down.

"Come on, time to put the deal in motion!"

"Isn't she studying?"

"She's as smart as it is, get her mind off of it."

Desmond sighed and walked down to Black Star. "Brennan better be a god when this is over."

Desmond got on his bike and drove off. "What about me!" Black Star yelled.

Desmond drove to Tsubaki's home, he parked in front of her home. He hesitated before walking to the door. He got off his bike and walked to the door, he knocked once. Almost immediately she opened the door, she wore what she wore at the party.

"Let's go." Desmond pointed at his motorcycle.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Out."

"I should be waiting for Black Star to study."

"The only reason I'm here tonight is him, wanting you to take some edge off."

"Alright." She smiled.

They walked to Desmond's bike, she wrapped her arms tight around him when he started the engine. Desmond drove to a place where Tsubaki didn't recognize, it was Desmond's spot at the cliff side, overlooking the city. Desmond walked to the cliff, sitting over the edge. Tsubaki walked next to him and sat next to him.

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked.

"Honestly, you can thank Black Star. Without him, I would never make the commitment to ask you out."

"Well I'll thank him later." Tsubaki kissed his cheek. "You know what. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home, I don't need a sappy date to make me happy."

"Gas is cheap anyways."

They drove home, Black Star was home with a book open and weight equipment around him. Tsubaki went to sit at the low table and Desmond lay across the couch. Every five minutes it seemed Black Star punished himself by working out after getting a question wrong.

Brennan and Maka sat in his living room, the coffee table filled with books. They were both writing down notes about the upcoming test. They were working hours straight without a break. Brennan put down his pencil and rested his head in Maka's lap.

"Watcha doing?" She asked, looking down Brennan.

"We've been working for what, four, five hours now? We need a little break."

"Break? We have two days to make sure we get a perfect score." She crushed her pencil. "We need to beat Ox and reach mama!"

Brennan sighed. He rubbed her cheek. She giggled, holding his hand, she moved his hand to her heart and pressed her cheek on his hand. Brennan almost fell asleep right there, the clock was reaching almost midnight.

"Brennan, come on, we go to sleep now. We're almost there." Maka yawned.

"I'm not making another pot of coffee." Brennan got to his feet. "Come on, you can sleep here." He reached his arm to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled her up, he pulled her close to him.

"If you want this relationship to work you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything Maka."

"Don't be like my papa. Don't lie to me, don't cheat on me with any man or women. Be honest with me, be fair, just don't be like my papa. I don't want us to be like my mama or papa." Maka was almost on her way to cry.

He grabbed her face. "I will never be like him. I love you Maka, more than anything." He brought her face in close to him and kissed her.

"I love you too." Maka hugged him.

Desmond woke up in Tsubaki's home on her couch. He looked around, he saw nothing. He started walking around the home, he heard running water in a closed room. He leaned on the door. He was about to speak when the door broke, he stumbled in and fell into the bath Tsubaki was in.

"Second time I seen you naked and second time I am ruined my favorite sweatshirt." Desmond laughed.

"Where's Black Star?"

"No idea."

"Begin the test!" Zombie Sid yelled.

Black Star was found in Stein's room, trying to steal the tests but was caught and was pinned to the black board, beaten and bloody. They had an hour to finish the test, Desmond had no idea what was going on and didn't care but Brennan knew everything that the test said. Brennan and Maka were storming through the test. Soul was stripped of all his clothing, every bit was covered in cheat sheets. The test seemed too easy to them, they were one of the first few to finish the test with plenty of time to spare. Desmond finished right away, just filling in "A" and "Whatever" in all the test questions. When the test was over and the scores were posted they looked at the scores. Maka and Brennan got a perfect score and Desmond barely passed with a D.

"Desmond, Brennan, Lord Death would like to see you now." Spirit said. "And Brennan." Spirit shoved Brennan into the wall. "WHY ARE YOU DATING MY MAKA!"

"How do you know?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, papa, how do you know?" Maka pouted, pulling Spirit back.

"I know everything of my daughter."

"Let'm go Spirit, we need to meet with Death apparently." Desmond started walking.

"Don't hurt my Maka!" Spirit growled.

They walked to Lord Death's room. He was in front of a giant mirror and looked cartoonish. Not what neither of them expected to do.

"What can I do for you Lord Death Sir?" Brennan asked.

"I know of the secret Desmond is holding." Death said.

"Okay, I sleep all day and have Brennan or Tsubaki do my work." Desmond said fast.

"No, it's the dark secret. I know Desmond could be on the verge of becoming a Keshin. The school doesn't tolerate these things."

"Listen sir. I can't help what happened to me in my past. A child does whatever their parents tell them. I haven't eaten a regular soul in many years." Desmond said. "I wouldn't be in this school right now if I haven't experienced my past. When a witch takes over your body and soul, control is longer available. I know people like you can see my soul, if you didn't trust me you would've asked me to leave or even kill me."

"You have to believe him." Brennan begged.

"I trust you, but one slip up of any Kishin activity by you and I will be forced to end you." Death said.


	7. Birthday Special

"Brennan get yo lazy ass up here!" Desmond yelled.

Brennan struggled climbing on the roof of a home in Death City. The land was dark and the town asleep. Desmond took what Death had to say at heart, he could easily live in peace in his old home but in the city of Meisters and Weapons. One slip up and death was his future, Death himself didn't even need to see it. He tried all he could to keep his secret a secret, but today's stand point he needed to devote his life to it. And he needed Brennan to be strong for the stronger to come.

"Come on man, we are at this all night." Brennan heavily breathed in and out. "I need a break."

Desmond turned to Brennan and lifted up his shirt. "We can stop the second you earn a six pack and bench press over 200 pounds."

"Sorry I didn't work my entire life on my body but my brain."

"You could've done both at the same time, unlike me. I mean, by now I could've came up a way to restore a man's soul."

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

They looked at the man standing in front of them, his clothes almost matched with the darkness. Making it almost look like he's a floating head and hands. Desmond walked up to Kid, cracking his fingers and neck.

"The hell you doing here, Kid?" Desmond asked.

"I'm going to interpret that as my name and not as an insult. Why does my father see you as a problem?" Kid asked.

"I got both height and strength on my side, I can face you off with or without. Or, um in my case as? It would be as, right? Since I am a weapon?"

"I can easily see that I take first in intelligence."

"Kid, I may not see you as a friend but I do see you as a worthy opponent."

"Desmond just tell him, I mean who cares if he knows." Brennan jumped in.

"Because Kid is a symmetrical freak. His father may be soft on kids but Kid doesn't take chances, with anything."

"He's right." Kid smirked. "I don't trust you, nor will I ever."

"What's going on now?" Black Star jumped on the same home as them. "All of you here to talk about your best friend Black Star?!"

"Screw off Star. This doesn't concern you." Desmond yelled.

"No it does, I may not see Souls like others but I can easily tell that yours and Brennan's shouldn't match." Black Star yelled.

"Me and Kid are able to see souls and yours has the power to devour Brennan's but you choose not to." Maka climbed up next to Brennan. "Why?"

"Why is your soul red but you're here!?" Kid yelled.

"HIS SOUL IS RED!?" Black Star screamed.

Desmond sighed and walked up to Brennan. He smirked, Brennan immediately recognized it and was about to scream. Desmond kicked Brennan into Maka, pushing them off the building. Black Star rushed and was about to send his soul wavelength into Desmond's back. Desmond grabbed Black Star's arm, swinging him over his shoulder and into the ground. Sending his own wavelength in Black Star with a punch. Kid stood there, Desmond turned his arm into a scythe.

"Look kid, one arm scythe. The other a arm. Nonsymmetrical."

Kid's nose gushed out blood and fell unconscious. Desmond sprinted off the roof and ran rapid. Everyone started following him, he had a major lead but they could easily sense him. He saw Patty and Liz running on both his sides. He ran toward Patty, rushing right past her and losing sight of the others. He stopped on the back side of a building, sliding down and resting on the wall.

"This way!" Black Star yelled.

Desmond got back on his feet and started climbing up the nearest building and started running. Brennan was catching up to him, out running everyone else. He looked back and saw Brennan catching up and laughing. Soon he was running side by side with Desmond.

"What's so funny?" Desmond asked.

"Look ahead." He laughed.

He looked ahead. Tsubaki was there, she was in a completely different clothing set than anything he seen before on her and something he would've never thought of seeing. A black sports bra and tight yoga pants.

"Oh lordy help me now." Desmond begged.

Desmond lost his footing, crashing and rolling on top of Tsubaki. Their faces inches apart, everyone then surrounded them. They stood there in silence as they watched the two stand on each other.

"Come on Desmond, just tell them." Brennan begged.

"Fine." Desmond got on his feet. "I am technically a Kishin. My soul is red because I used to eat perfectly good human souls. Death talked to me to tell me that if I screw up, he will personally kill me."

"That's all?" Black Star asked. "I thought it was about me!"

"Why the hell are you all here caring?" Desmond asked.

"Oh you know, it's just your birthday." Tsubaki said. Leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Dear god isn't there a dance happening soon?"

"Yeah and it's on our birthday?" Brennan laughed.

"I always forget that for some reason we share a birthday."

"And that's why Tsubaki is dressed like that?"

"Birthday present one." Tsubaki kissed him again.

"And Maka is wearing her school girl uniform why and not something sexy?"

"Because I don't care what she wears." Brennan said.

They all went to Desmond and Brennan's home, what everyone thought was a great party Desmond thought it was horrible. He was on his couch sleeping while everyone was talking and having a great time.

"Desmond wake up!" Brennan pulled Desmond off the couch. "If this is so boring, what do you want to do?"

"Strip poker."

"Hell yeah!" Soul agreed, lifting up his drink.

Desmond came back with a poker table and set it up in the living room. Everyone sat around the table, a few on others laps, even Blair took the time to show up and join. In a unsurprising event, Blair lost the first hands and was bare naked. Catching the eyes of almost every man.

"Please let me see!" Desmond begged.

"You can keep your eyes on me." Tsubaki smiled, she wrapped her legs around him and held his face to look at her.

"Come on Desmond, I was told you have a good poker face." Brennan laughed.

"Take off the shades Brennan."

"I have a bad poker face, you'll be able to catch me right out."

Maka pulled out off the sunglasses and Brennan quickly looked down at his cards. Maka screamed and slammed a book over his head. Desmond placed his head in Tsubaki's breasts, laughing.

By the end of the night, Tsubaki was down to her bares, Black Star left, Kid refused to lose any clothing cause he wanted to match, Patty never lost and Liz was down to her panties. Maka was fine, she was lucky for wearing many layers and she lost every hand. Brenan was wearing his boxers and like Patty, Desmond never lost a hand.

"It will soon be a third time Tsubaki." Desmond laughed

"Hate you." Tsubaki blushed.

He kissed her repeatedly. "Oh I'm good."

"What do you mean Desmond? Patty never lost." Brennan said.

"It's three in the morning, everyone who lost is out cold. And Patty is drawing a cat."

"Good point."

"Three aces, I win and done." Desmond scooped Tsubaki and walked to his room. "No matter what you here, don't come in."

"Desmond stop!" Tsubaki blushed more. "Come on it's my birthday."

"What about us Maka?" Brennan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, when a diamond is on my finger. Until then you have to wait. I'm sure you can do that sweety." Maka kissed his cheek and walked out.

"Yea. Happy birthday to me." Brennan mumbled, walking to his room.


	8. Dance

_Night of the DWMA Dance_

"Come one! It'll start without us!" Maka shouted as she reached the top steps of the school. Her regular pigtails were curled and wore a dark purple dress with a light purple puffy trim at the bottom."

Brennan walked along side with Desmond. He wore a lighter version of his regular get up with thin white vertical stripes. He stated that it was completely different than his regular black vest suit. After hours of convincing, Desmond wore a plain white shirt and khaki pants instead of wearing his standard blue pants and sweatshirt.

"You're the one that took forever with all the primping you had to do." Soul complained, wearing a black suit without his headband. He pushed through the combo and walked ahead.

"He isn't wrong." Desmond murmured.

"Shut up, you actually wanted to go." Brennan fixed his vest and pulled out his pocket watch, quickly checking the time before shoving it in back in its pocket. He nudged at Desmond and pointed.

A very well dressed Tsubaki wore a greener baby blue dress that showed the top of her cleavage and had on a jeweled necklace that matched the color of her dress. And had her fitted her hair in a decretive design. Black Star was next to her and his suit was entirely undone with the coat unbuttoned and untucked. His tie was barely hanging together and he looked like he was ready to leave before he even left.

"I'm going to eat till I puke!" Black Soul praised.

"What a guy." Desmond smirked. "Nothing says love me like obesity." He walked over to Tsubaki and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Over here guys!" Patti yelled.

They walked over to Kid and the twins and seen that he continued his control by making them wear the same wine red track suits. Liz's hair was tied up like a grandma's bun but on a teenager. Kid wore entirely white with his father's pendant holding a white puffy handkerchief.

"What's wrong Kid? You don't seem very excited." Said Maka.

He jumped up and managed to put on a fake smile. "Thanks for coming everybody. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA. Please come inside." He pointed at the entrance of the school to the main hall. It was all dressed up and had tons of students already inside and chatting.

The walked past Kid and Desmond stopped Brennan before completely walking in. "Did you notice Kid? Something is happening that his father isn't telling us or any of the students."

"With Kid, anything is possible. Could be as small as removing one of the horn things in front of the school or knowing that after this the school will be discontinued."

"You may not see it now but keep an eye out for Kid."

"Brennan! Let's go!" Maka yelled, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door.

It wasn't long before he saw Kid and Death was standing on the stage. Death's speech wasn't long and like Kid, he needed to extend it longer than any student would want to care. Black Star joined in the mix and instantly lost everyone's attention.

"Tsubaki, you mind grabbing me some food. I need some air." Desmond asked.

"Of course." Desmond kissed her cheek and walked to one of the small balconies.

"Come on Brennan, let's dance." She pulled him into the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on! Come to papa!" Maka's father ran to them and pushed Brennan aside.

"No." her father crashed to the ground and she stepped over him.

"Just give him this one dance, he hates me enough as it is. Maybe this will have him lighten up."

"I'll give him this one dance for us." She got on her tippy toes for a kiss but was blocked by her father.

Tsubaki walked to the balcony Desmond overlooked and placed a plate of meats on the ledge. "Thanks." Desmond said, he grabbed the fork off the plate and grabbed a piece of the meat.

"What's going on, I know you don't want to be here but I thought you'd at least put up a happy face." Tsubaki leaned up next to him.

"Something with Kid is troubling me, I don't know what's going to happen but it is."

"A troubled Kid is troubling over something which is troubling you?"

"I know it is stupid but I don't trust it. Kid isn't nit picking anything, so it is big, so big that nobody else knows. Either because he wasn't told to or its personal."

"Stein! Everyone get out of here Immediately!" Sid yelled. Everyone ran to the arc Sid crumbled through. Blood ran under his headband and he quickly explained what happened. "We must get everyone out! It's a trap! This is the day they've been waiting for."

"Hurray, pronouns." Brennan slapped the back of Desmond's head.

Stein looked back. "Medusa!" he yelled.

The room started to shake and intense with green sparks shooting into the room. Sid pulled out his partner as a knife and stabbed the ground. He yelled "Forced Burial" and stone coffins erupted under them. It shot them in the air and dropped them deep in the newly created holes. They landed in a hallway far below from where they were.

"Isn't amazing that we didn't hurt ourselves after this fall? Man Sid did us a solid, we should pay him back." Desmond mocked.

"Be happy that he didn't just let us fall to our deaths. We have a chance to help the school." Brennan sternly said.

"I'm sensing some witch souls up there." Kid said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What are they doing up there?" Maka said after the hallway fiercely shook.

"Listen up kids, we got an emergency on our hands. Below the DWMA sleeps a Kishin the source of all madness in the world. Our school nurse Medusa is a witch, she snuck in to awaken and revive the Kishin.

They traveled to the bottom levels of the school. They ran to an area that is normally restricted to everyone and including teachers. They stopped in front of a red door and olden statues. Stein took the moment to light a cigarette.

"If you're not ready for this. Then you may die. If you want to turn around then do it." He turned around to see everyone but Desmond finish putting on their regular clothes."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Everyone had clothes but me? Everyone was prepared for something to mess up terribly bad?"

"Come on Desmond, wouldn't it seem normal for something to go wrong?" Brennan placed his glasses back on.


	9. Kishin

The weapons turned into their weapon forms and let their Meister's carry them down the abnormally large set of stairs.

"Hey Kid. How did Lord Death keep this Ah-shrua guy in the first place?" Maka asked.

Kid explained what happened and why Lord Death had to stay at Death City and could never leave. They hit the bottom step and ran down a symmetrical hallway that never changed. Stein and Maka stopped and the rest did after.

"You feel what I feel Stein?" Maka asked.

"Don't say anything Desmond." Brennan thought.

"I wasn't going to do anything, yet." Desmond thought back. "It's a soul just beyond those shadows. I know that soul, that terrible, despicable soul. It's papa."

A red headed father walked out of the shadows. "How did you manage to escape?" Stein asked.

"When it comes to chasing a woman, no guy is faster than me." Spirit said.

"This place just needs one guy around him at all times to keep him away from things that could allow him to say those things." Said Desmond.

"That person should've been here twenty years ago." Maka agreed.

Spirit turned into his weapon form and Stein caught him and turned to the group. "Listen up. From this point forward there is nothing tell us what could happen. It'd be best for you weapons to not turn human form during the battle."

"Why are they sitting there waiting for us?" Black Star asked. "I thought they were on their way to the Kishin."

"No. They laid down some protection." Said Stein.

Medusa immerged from the shadows. "How lovely for all of you to be here."

"Come on, this place has been abandoned for years and you are going to avoid wearing shoe? One cut and you are donzo without the need of a fight."

Stein explained the plan without any consideration of the witch Medusa twenty feet away from her. Everyone was supposed to rush ahead of Medusa to catch up with the black blood that will awake the Kishin. Desmond and Brennan didn't tell or signal that they would ignore the plan and do what they wanted to do.

"Telling your plan in front of the enemy? Is that really your best idea?" Medusa asked.

She started chanting. "Don't worry about getting past her right away. Wait for a good opening to present."

"Vector arrow! Times three!" Arrows sprouted out from her and sprang ahead. Everyone charged into the arrows as Medusa tried to hit them. Kid and Black Star got past but Maka and Brennan were still far behind.

"You know what to do!" Brennan swung his scythe at Maka.

Desmond changed human with his arm still a scythe, he grabbed Maka with his only hand. He stabbed his blade arm into the ground and swung Maka passed Medusa. He rushed at Medusa and took one large swing. He hit Medusa's side and slammed her into the wall. He changed back into a Scythe as Brennan grabbed him and swung again at Medusa. Brennan cracked his neck and pushed his glasses up. He ran to Medusa and swung, but Medusa blocked his attack with her arrows.

"Soul Residence!" Brennan yelled as he swung back his scythe. The scythe instantly grew huge and swung forward.

"Vector plate." She grinned. A black arrow plate appeared below Brennan's feet and pushed him back.

"Stein, a little history of her powers would be great before all of this."

"You were supposed to run with the group." Stein shot back.

"Boys, anything that fires over my vector plate get pushed to wherever the arrow is pointing."

She jumped on the arrow and shot at Brennan. Stein ran in front of Brennan and jabbed at Medusa. Shoving his soul force into her and ramming her into a pillar. More vector arrows appeared on the ground and ran the arrows. She hit them both and summoned more arrows. Brennan flew at Medusa and hit an arrow into Brennan's head. He hit the ground and rolled into a wall. Stein sutured himself to the arrow and let her attack him before releasing himself.

Brennan got to his feet and drove his shoulder into her back as Stein hit her from the front. A charge of arrows exploded from her, pushing them both away from her. Brennan used the staff of the scythe to help him get to his feet.

"Vector arrow." Arrows surrounded them in a full circle. All the arrows pointed to Medusa.

Brennan reached in his mouth and pulled out a large glob of blood and threw it on the ground. Medusa looked back at Brennan and laughed. Stein used his psychology on Medusa, trying to figure out her plans. The small back and forward between the two gathered Brennan time to regain strength.

"Brennan, remember that time as kids we tried to do that stupid thing with our bodies."

"How many times do I have to say we never had a gay experience. Stupidly thinking of a four way with twins will and would never happen."

"No, give me control."

"What? We barely got it working for ten seconds and we had major problems after."

"We have a chance. She's too strong and Stein has no focus. Our focus has increased and our residence has been stronger."

"When I say we need to stop we need to."

"Just like lawyers on tv say."

Desmond turned into a glowing mold that latched around Brennan's backside, it stretch through his back and up to his head, to his arms and legs. He wiggled Brennan's fingers and moved his head. He crunched up his fingers and his scythe blades emerged from his forearms.

"So far, so good. We got a mixture of two minds so don't forget that."

"You got my strength, I'll try to protect you with my best efforts but it will remove your attempt strength."

"Whatever ends this faster, I can feel the pain intense."

The blades grew larger, blades grew off his legs and pushed him up into the air. He expanded his wing span then bringing his arms together when he got to her. Her body flung to Stein, she quickly reacted by sending vector arrows at Stein. It launched his back, the vector plates behind him disappeared. When Stein stopped rolling, more vector plates appeared outside of the already placed arrows. This times faced at Stein to take him out of the picture.

"This makes it a fair fight."

Her arrows attacked Brennan. He dropped to the ground and his blades pushed him to Medusa. Desmond summoned blades out of Brennan's back to protect him from the deadly arrows. He extended his blade on his arm. He got under her and punched her waist, his large blade entered her chest and forced his arm forward as hard as possible. She hit her vector plate and pushed her to the opposite side. The other plate pushed her to him. She rammed into the blade and dropped on the spot.

Brennan grabbed the hood of her body suit and held her up. He made a blade that extended into multiple blades. He jabbed into Medusa's stomach and the blade made its way through out her body. More tiny blades extended off the planted blades.

"Idiot." Medusa looked up, blood dripped from her mouth when she managed to pull off her snake-y smile. He saw a large arrow come out from behind her.

"Brennan, I don't feel right." Desmond said.

"Just one final push Desmond."

"It's not that, something different is running through my body. I don't feel the same. I have to release."

The blade that ran through Medusa's body disappeared and Brennan appeared out of his back. He caught the arrow and struggled to twist it around. His bones cracked and blood spurred out of hands as he twisted the arrow back at Medusa. His red blood glowed and solidified, it darted into Medusa. She shot back into the stone wall, breaking both of the vector plates behind her. His glowing mold form released from Brennan and slithered to Medusa. He wrapped around her and crushed her body.

"Looks like I should've raised you instead of that worthless child I had."

"That child is still human, no matter what you did to them. You should be praising that child after the years of bullshit you put them through. Many would've ended their own life after surviving so little of your tests. They're a god damn hero, should be praised. Nobody deserves to be put through shit like you did."

He entered entirely in his mold form and entered through Medusa's large wound. He head shot up and increased a blood flow out of her mouth. Hundreds of scythe blade tips exited her body and spun around in increasing speed before shooting out. Her body exploded into a pool of blood.

Brennan dropped to his knees. The glow mold floated to Brennnan and transformed into his human form but running past him. He slipped on the blood and drove his face into the ground. He rolled to Steins feet, he was laughing maniacally at the blood.

"We won but we failed. The Kishin has woken." Brennan dropped on his stomach. His fingers twitching before giving up.


	10. Golem

Brennan's upper body raised in a screaming frenzy. He breathed hard and looked around his dark room. Maka lifted his arm and felt around his face and tried pushing him back down.

"Come on, it's just another bad dream." Maka moaned.

Brennan sighed and moved the blankets off of him. "Just give me a moment." He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He removed his shirt and stretched his back to see it in the mirror. A large red burn was on his back, it was where Desmond forcefully exited. He felt the burn, feeling the mushy spot that poked in.

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle full of pain pills. He downed a few pills and walked back into the bedroom. He looked at Maka's back, mentally noting her pink pajamas.

 _Tries to fight that she's all grown up and independent, then you wear a child's pjs._

He crawled back into bed and cuddled closer to Maka. She grabbed his hand and brought his hand to her chest.

They walked the streets of Death City. Soul set up a meeting with all of them to meet at a basketball court. Desmond held onto his side as he walked up a set of steps. He lifted up his shirt and felt the bandages that wrapped around his body. Everyone was waiting for them at the court.

"See what I mean? We need to rest, Desmond can barely walk through his pain."

"A game of basketball is fun. Just don't be a douche." Desmond unzipped his sweatshirt and tossed it at the hoop.

"Four on four, full court." Desmond grabbed the ball and dribbled to the left side of the group.

"A regular game isn't fun, let's put stakes for the losers."

"If we lose I will spend a day naked and I will only wear a thin napkin to cover my junk if anyone throws a fit over it." Desmond said, he looked around his enemies and stopped at Maka. "And if you lose, Maka has to spend a lovely day with her papa."

Maka's eyes went wide and she nudged at Brennan. "I'm captain here."

"If we lose then you have to fail every test for the entire day."

"Maka, you have to take one for the team. You have the ability of motivating us as a whole."

"Black Star, I'll be taking away your spotlight!" Maka pulled on Black Star.

Black Star fell to his knees. "I know, I feel terrible for forcing you here. I will regretfully resign my duty as captain and send them all to you."

"Come on let's check the ball." Brennan passed the ball to Desmond.

"You know me to well from anything." Desmond dropped the ball on Soul's hands.

"That doesn't sound right."

"Soul ball."

Soul threw the ball to Desmond and he immediately stepped behind the line and shot the ball. The ball dropped right through the ring and bounced back to Desmond. "Your ball."

Desmond easily led his team to a victory. Compared to his score alone, made it look like Brennan and his team didn't score. Maka would have to spend the next day spending an entire day with her father. Everyone silently laughed as Maka was forced to go to her father. Brennan looked at the crowd and pulled Desmond into a nearby alley way.

"Why the hell? I understand you probably don't want to see her this way but come on it's funny." Desmond tried moving past him.

Brennan pushed him back a bit and widened his eyes. "Medusa isn't dead." He growled in a low tone.

"We turned her body into a pile of mush, if her mushiness is now a snake. If some idiot finds it slithering on the ground, they'd just catch it and grill it."

"Desmond, in our weak daze and Stein's freaky laugh we never looked for her soul. Her body would've disappeared and her witch soul would've sat in her place."

"We don't know how witch soul's work, we haven't even caught a hundred Kishin souls. We don't know the physics of witches, none of your knowledge can tell us how each one works." Desmond peaked over Brennan's shoulder and back at him. "Even if she lived through that, she can't become what she was."

"We haven't seen the end of her, she will be back. Trust me."

"Just wait for our next assignment."

 _Loof Village_

Brennan, Desmond, Maka, Soul, and Crona traveled to Loof Village. The buildings had steam pipes escaping out of every roof. Every once in a while someone on a giant golem walked the streets. Every resident of the village wore giant gloves that went up to their shoulders. The gloves were the reason of golems coming alive.

"Hey you guys." A man walked up to large party. "I'm guessing you're here because of our incident." He waited for someone to respond but nobody did. "My name is Giriko. I'll show you the way, just follow me."

"I don't trust him." Brennan whispered.

They traveled to the forest of the village, the trunks of the trees were replaced with metal parts but the leaves remained. The longer the walk, the more Soul got uncomfortable.

"The villagers here make a living by creating golems" Giriko said. "and exporting them to other countries. The golems ward off evil if you put them on your front door."

"So what? We don't need some back story." Desmond said.

"We want to live in peace and quiet. In the end we are the same, we all have evil inside us."

The ground started shaking, startling everybody. "What was that?" Maka searched the area.

"If I tell you it will end all the fun."

One of the kiln trees exploded and covered the area in dirty smoke. The smoke began to evade and a ten foot golem emerged. The head was a round top half of a skull and had on large blue overalls. Its' roar trembled the ground and everyone hearing it.

"Why can't a ugly guy ever be nice?" Brennan sighed.

"I suppose there is no reason to hide the truth." Giriko grinned.

Soul and Desmond turned into their weapon forms and their Meisters prepare for what's to come.

"It's not possible." Maka said in awe. "Golems are supposed to be living things… Are they? But I can sense a soul wavelength."

"I've been waiting for this moment for eight hundred years." Giriko walked past them. "I've been waiting to build to take on Death and his DWMA." His body turned into a black chain and spun around the golem. The golem grabbed the speeding chain and changed into a giant chainsaw.

He attacked Maka but narrowly missed. The golem revved the chainsaw and blew Maka away. He attacked Maka and ignored everyone else. Brennan jumped at the golem but the golem extended his large hand Brennan. Without looking he grabbed Brennan and whipped him into a kiln and shattered it.

"I thought Black Star was training you." Desmond moaned.

"Since when?" Brennan got to his feet and watched Maka and Crona get shot back. "He hasn't done shit."

Brennan ran to the golem and threw the scythe into the newly created wound. He jumped on the scythe, Desmond quickly grabbed Brennan's boot and followed him up. He landed on the golem's head and started slashing the golem's head. The golem slowly lifted his hand and grabbed Brennan. He tried to fight the grasp but didn't work as he lifted him in the air more. He threw Brennan at Maka and smacked him in the same kiln.

He painfully lifted his head and watched thousands of spiders travel to the golem. Giriko changed back to his regular form. The spiders traveled around the golem and started to create a human form. The human shaped form started to turn into a full human with spider shape legs forming out of her upper back. Her eyes opened to show a white spider web covering her dark blue eyes. Crona stumbled back with complete fear.

Desmond turned into his human form and straightened his jacket. He pulled out a stick of gum and began chewing it as he walked up to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you my children." The woman said. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You got to be joking, another woman with abnormally large breast." Desmond laughed and turned back to the group.

"…For eight centuries through my dear spiders. I've been watching you too Desmond."

Desmond stopped walking and looked back. "Well I guess you've been watching a ton of porn and some kid wank it for years."

"So immature for a boy who's done what many would do to reproduce your kind. I've watched for years as your parents feed you the souls of humans."

Desmond's arms turned to scythes and he charged at the woman. His light of speed attacks were easily blocked by the woman. He used all his strength to bash the woman with his arm, her fan easily absorbed the hits without a flinch.

"I'm bored of them, Giriko. Exterminate them." She sighed.

Giriko jumped from behind them and swung his leg as hard as he could into Desmond's face. The kick sent him hard into the path and leaving a large crater trail. Brennan yelled from him and ran to Desmond. Desmond felt his face and grasped onto a large pile of blood.

"I guess level two with cut this bitch." Giriko said. He felt the chains on his leg and sped to Desmond on it.

They were both ready to die at this moment. But a yellow flash shoved the speeding man in a different direction. They watched a priest looking man stand over them with guillotine blade on both his forearms.

"Attention DWMA Students! Since there is only one enemy here I shall end this quickly!" the priest shouted.

"Take out your headphones!" Brennan yelled.

The two instantly started attacking each other. The fight ended as quickly as it started Giriko and the woman left and left the golem to fight. The golem barely threw in one punch before the priest ended the battle by decapitating the golem's head.

"We need to become stronger." Desmond whispered.

"I know." Brennan got up to his feet and picked up Maka. "We got to get back."

The group walked back in town. It took them a while as the sun was nearly setting below the horizon.

"You sure you can't move at all?" Brennan asked.

"Hold on. Is it really necessary for me to be in here?" Maka asked. She was placed in the coffin on the back of the priest's motorcycle.

"Thanks for the help…um."

"Justin." The priest finished Desmond's sentence.

"Well you were Just-in time."

"You really got to learn when to shut up."


	11. Stronger

"God damn my back." Desmond raised from his hospital bed and looked over to see his friend group around Maka's bed.

Desmond got up from the bed and walked out the door without anyone noticing. Brennan looked behind as he heard the door close.

"She needs her food, or else I'll do it." Said Soul.

Brennan quickly shook his and grabbed the spoon with a small piece of meat. "I got it. Soul why don't you erase Black Star's signature?"

"Whatever."

 _Twenty four hours later_

"What's happened with Desmond? He's been gone longer than Black Star has." Maka said.

"I don't know, He's disappeared since arriving back to the DWMA a few das back." Brennan closed his book and got up. "If Stein asks anything, I'm just gone."

Brennan ran up the rows of desks and broke out the back window. He landed on the ground before the shattered glass could land. He jumped off the ledge of the school's railing and gripped on the wall of the next building. He slowly climbed up the wall and to the roof, he carefully jumped to roof to roof. He saw a lone person standing at one of the last roofs. He jumped over and walked behind the person looking into the desert.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brennan asked, the man didn't say anything or move. "I got your note, what did you want?"

"I need a stronger partner."

"This again? I thought we dealt with this already."

Desmond turned around. "I thought we did to, but you made literally no effort. You need to do something, if you can't then I will force you."

"I can work out as much as I want but you know I can't take on any of those things." Desmond's hand turned into the glowing glue and stole Brennan's focus. "You can't just latch to me every battle. That one time made you a bastard for who knows how long."

"I'm not going to." Desmond's other arm turned into his scythe and slashed Brennan's arm.

Brennan jumped back and grabbed his arm. "What the fuck is that?"

Desmond grabbed Brennan with his now normal arm and shoved the goo in the open wound. Brennan shoved Desmond back and ran to the direction of the school. He watched the wound quickly close with a red solidified blood cover it. He looked back to see Brennan's figure get smaller and not move. He ran into the school's front door and run into his classroom. He ran in as the room was laughing at Maka and Black Star.

"I think it's time to wrap up the class." Stein screwed the giant screw in his skull. "I'm disappointed in all of you today."

"Come on Maka." Brennan lifted Maka to her feet.

"Where'd you go? Stein called for you." Maka asked.

"Had some business to take care of."

Brennan took Maka to his apartment and laid her on his bed. He walked to the living room and watched as Desmond cracked open a soda. Desmond looked at Brennan and nodded his head up then back at the tv.

"What the hell man!" Brennan yelled.

"Inside voices, voice level 1 please." Desmond mocked.

"What's your problem, especially with that attack thing earlier."

"Forget about it, I gave us a job."

The two traveled to a rural area in the night life of England. The streets were empty and no car on the street was in sight.

"What are we looking for, you gave me no description other than he's a Kishin." Brennan complained.

"Don't worry, he'll show up."

A man rolled out of an alley and jumped back to his feet. "Well fuck you too then, I don't need any of you." The man looked at the pair and grinned. "Okay homos cough up the money."

"Is that the guy?" Brennan whispered.

"Yep." Desmond said.

"Wait I know you." He walked to the group. His arms turned into his cannons and his feet grew huge, breaking his shoes. "You're the kid from the school with weirdos."

"Come on Desmond. I want to get back tomorrow." Brennan extended his arm and waited for Desmond to turn into his scythe. "Come on Desmond."

"I did this to teach you." Desmond walked to the bench on the side walk and sat on it. "I'll intervene if things get out of hand."

"Doesn't matter, I can do this one at a time." The man lifted his arms and shot a pair of cannon balls.

Brennan dropped to the ground and let the balls fly over him and destroy a wall behind him. "Come on Desmond now is not the time." He got to his feet and looked at Desmond, he was on his phone and paying no attention to Brennan.

The explosion of the cannon brought him back. Brennan crossed his arms in front of his head and took the impact. He slammed into the hole in the wall and stumbled out. His arms dripped blood and he watched as it froze and covered the wound with the solid blood. The solid grew tiny spikes.

"That is about the most I can do without giving off any energy. It's a little self-defense in case I can't get there." Desmond looked back at his phone.

Brennan ran to the man, narrowly dodging the incoming cannon balls. He pressed his covered arms in the cannon as it fired. The ball exploded the cannon and sent the two flying back. The man flopped his broken metal arm and looked back at Brennan.

"Really? Dickwad!" the man got up to his feet and aimed at Brennan.

Desmond shoved his phone in his pocket and got up from the bench. "It would only take a few minutes for me to get up." Desmond ran to Brennan.

He watched the cannon ball fly to Brennan. Desmond braced for the impact and changed his arms into scythes and take the impact of the cannon ball. The ball dropped and rolled off, everyone watched it and awed in fascination that nothing bad happened to them.

"I was expecting more." Desmond said in surprise. "Guess you're nothing with one arm."

"Let's just get this done." Brennan grabbed Desmond and he changed into his scythe form.

Brennan ran as straight as he could as the man tried to fumble with his working cannon arm. He constantly switched from looking at the cannon and Brennan before blind firing at Brennan's direction. Brennan swung the blunt side of the scythe and smacked the incoming cannon ball back at the man. The ball entered the man's chest and sent him flying back and dug a hole into the ground. Brennan jumped on the rubble and cocked the scythe back and swung hard forward into the man's head. The body instantly got replaced with a red soul that hovered above the ground.

Desmond turned human and grabbed the soul. "See, you can survive a little without me. Just don't be as reckless. This guy was a common Kishin, wait until we take on another golem or witch."

"At least we know this one is actually dead."


	12. Brew

"Holy shit I'm cold." Desmond shivered.

The group stood in front of a large purple field that blocked them from going any further. "Marie and I are the only ones continuing from here." Said Stein. "Remember the instructions I gave you earlier. Stay put."

"Just be happy that you're in weapon form, it's much worse." Brennan grumbled.

They waited for the two teachers to come back. The group started getting nervous after the first five minutes. They said it shouldn't take more than five minutes but if they didn't come back for twenty minutes they would have to leave them behind.

"We got company." Oz warned.

The group turned from the field and looked back to see troops of arachne soldiers. "They seriously look all the same? How is that comfortable in any way?" Desmond asked.

"Can't any battle be serious?"

"Nah."

"You guys get into the field, leave them to us." The pink hair girl said.

Brennan, Desmond and his friends walked through the magnetic field. It took them to a completely different place than where they were. It was a bright and forest covering land that covered Aztec like buildings.

"Look up in the sky!" Black Star warned.

Everyone looked and saw a black blob hovering in the sky. Everyone instantly recognized it as Death, but not the goofy looking Death they know. It was Death's old form that scared nearly everybody that saw him.

"I don't think we traveled to another place. We moved in time as well." Brennan hypothesized.

They walked the path to the large pyramid where Death disappeared to. They watched as a group of witches past them without seeming to notice who they are or they were even there.

"Maka you alright?" Brennan shook Maka out from her scared daze.

They all looked at her direction and saw the familiar witch.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. That's Arachne." Said Maka.

Arachne looked back and laughed, exposing her plan to blow up Brew with Death inside. Nothing would've changed since they are merely watching the past. With more walking they caught up with Marie and Stein.

"You four? What do you think you're doing here?" Marie asked.

"I told you to stay out." Stein sounded weak when saying it. "You disobeyed me."

"Stein, that shouldn't be a surprise by now, we've been disobeying every teacher since the start." Said Brennan.

"It's been twenty minutes since you came in here…" Said Maka. "you need to get out."

"We got ten minutes, we still have time to find the tool." Said Kid.

The group ran past Stein and Marie. They ran to the pyramid and stopped after seeing a foot tall man with a huge pointing nose step from the coulomb.

"I expected to run into academy agents, but I didn't think they'd send meisters fresh from their playdens." The tiny man said.

"Hand over the box you're carrying old man and everything will be fine." Kid warned the tiny man.

"Old man? Don't underestimate me, little brat." The tiny man placed the box in his hat. "Maybe if I shave off four hundred years I will have plenty of time here. Nah, why not just a hundred."

The tiny man began to chant. The ground cracked and his soul grew absurdly larger. His body grew a hundred times his size, his legs remained tiny and his head barely grew. But his upper body was humongous and his giant arms were huge. He rested on his fists that lifted his body a foot above the ground.

A weird man appeared out of thin air and walked past the group, interrupting the showdown. "Eibon is finally here." The deformed man said.

"Is that really Eibon?" Kid asked more to himself than to anyone else.

Black Star attacked the thing. It took a minute before the rest of them to attack but none of their attacks seemed to do anything. Both the kids and the thing knew that their attacks were pointless and could do nothing.

"Do you kids even know what this tool does?" he asked. The kids didn't say anything. "You kids don't even know what you are fighting for. You little brats don't know that Arachnephobia will rule the world."

Black Star attacked again, even with a combined effort their attacks did nothing but anger him more. They stood in silence and waited for another attack.

"You know you must do that thing." Brennan said.

"Don't do anything reckless as I do what I must." Desmond said. "Just get me inside."

"Brennan are you listening?!" Maka scold.

"Just do what you do, me and Desmond have a plan."

"God you're stubborn."

"I love you." Brennan fake smiled and ran at the thing.

Brennan cut his arm and jumped above the man. Desmond turned into his glowing goo mode and slithered into Brennan. Brennan curled into a ball and glowing red spikes surrounded his body. He began to roll and increased till he was a blur. He drove straight into the man, slowly breaking apart his defense. The others joined in and attacked the man. They slowly broke him away.

Desmond turned into his scythe but grew huge and glowed. He was one giant blade that wrapped around a staff. "Soul Residence! Demon Slayer!" In a flash Brennan was right in front of the man. He drove right through his head and back down through his chest. Brennan went through but Desmond stayed inside. His liquid form hardened around the thing's limbs. Brennan watched as Black Star, Kid and Maka destroy the strange man. Desmond slid out through the split man and turned to normal.

"Where's his hat and the tool?" Kid asked.

"I don't know." Maka answered.

"He detached his head from his body and took off." Said Black Star. "There was nothing we could do.

"Alright then we go after him." Said Kid.

"We can't, we don't have time." Said Desmond.

"We still have time, we still have a few minutes." Maka urged.

"We won't have the time, we barely took out his 100 year old form. We know he can go back to four hundred but just imagine how old he is. He can have hundreds of forms."

"Maka he's right." Brennan grabbed Maka's shoulder. "We got to turn back."

Desmond and Brennan walked out of the portal before anyone else. They looked at the snowy field and saw Marie and Stein sitting on a stone tower.

"Where are the rest of you!" Marie stood up and ran to them.

"They're coming." Desmond continued walking.

"Come back here! You are in so much trouble!" Marie yelled.

"Failing is a big enough punishment. Arachne has what she wants."

Marie stopped her fighting and let the two walk down to the boat. "We tried our best." Brennan leaned on the railing next to Desmond.'

"One day our best isn't going to be enough to let fail. She has what she needs to take her plan farther. You heard that thing, they are ready to take over. Death would be welcome compared to this."


	13. A Time To Rest

"There you are." Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Are we failures?" Desmond asked. He looked up at the mirror and felt his fresh scars over the recent months.

"Of course not, every victory has a failure somewhere."

"Sounds like a teacher, dragging you along a problem you don't know then when getting to the answer they say "' oh it was all you and nobody else, you didn't need me!"' and that's the end of it."

"Do you love me?"

"Without a doubt in life."

"Then every day is a victory. Stop fighting without purpose. Imagine during every fight I am right there and every punch was about to kill me."

Desmond turned around and grabbed Tsubaki, he lifted her in the air and set her on the sink counter. "I could never do it."

Desmond leaned in and kissed Tsubaki, she kissed back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. His arms moved from her sides and under her suit, he sweazed her cheeks and lifted her from the sink. He walked out from the bathroom and forced himself into his room. He dropped her on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He roamed over her and removed her dress. He opened his drawer and reached inside.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

He pulled out a condom from the drawer and pulled off his lower clothing. He pulled the condom and slid it down his shaft. Tsubaki helped him and removed her under garments. He grasped her breast as he suckled on her neck. She moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Put it in." she moaned in his ear.

Desmond grabbed his shaft and gently placed the tip on her lips of her vagina. Her impatience took control and forced him inside her. She moan loudly with pleasure and Desmond thrusted in and out of her. Her breast flopped up and down with each thrust, he used one hand to keep him propped up and held her hand with her other. Tsubaki rubbed her citreous with her free hand and rotated her hips.

Desmond rolled over and let Tsubaki take control. She leaned over him and kissed him, she twerked her him on his penis. Desmond arced his head back and grasped her ass, helping her movements increase. His middle finger entered the ring of her anus, her movements stopped and sat up.

She leaned down on him and licked his ear. "All you needed to do was ask."

She grabbed his shaft and lined it with her ass. She shuttered as she felt his tip penetrate her. She slowly went down but came back up with every increased inch.

"You act like this is our first time." Desmond smirked.

Tsubaki didn't say a word but controlled her breathing with having his penis penetrate her somewhere nothing has been inside. She firmly clenched his hands and soon took his entire size. She rested at his base before making a rhythm with her hips.

They didn't hear Desmond's doorknob turn and his door open. "Desmond you alright?"

"Jesus fuck man!" Desmond threw his blanket that was on the floor over them. "Ever hear knocking?"

Brennan hid behind the door. "Ah, um, Maka is having a picnic so whenever you're ready." Brennan slammed the door and waited nervously in the living room.

Desmond and Tsubaki walked into the living room a few minutes later and fully dressed. They stood in silence, not even the tv was on to make any noise.

"Talk about blue balls. Hardcore blue balls." Desmond sighed.

Tsubaki punched his arm and lowered her head with extreme embarrassment. "You even coming Desmond?" Brennan asked.

"I wish." Tsubaki punched Desmond again. "Tsubaki, go ahead I need to talk to Brennan for a second."

"Don't take long." She whispered. She kissed his cheek and walked out.

Desmond and Brennan walked the door close before they looked at each other. Brennan jumped off the couch and tried running but Desmond caught him and flung him to the wall. Desmond grabbed Brennan's shirt and punched him in the gut.

"Get your ass out to that gay shit!" Desmond dropped Brennan and walked to the fridge. "I'm going to make a sandwich, me and Tsubaki were never together. You say you found Tsubaki before me and I was just taking a while."

Brennan fixed his vest and walked out of the room. He watched Crona run past him and the rest of the group. "What took you so long?" Maka got up and ran to Brennan, hugging him and not letting go.

"I was waiting for Desmond but he took too long." Brennan kissed Maka's forehead and held her hand as they walked back with the group.

"I'll go find Crona." Maka broke free from Brennan's hand and ran to Crona's direction.

"It would be uncool if you didn't follow her." Said Soul.

Brennana sighed and followed her, Maka was crouched and holding a picture to Crona. The three walked away from the small forest and returned to the school. Maka cuddled close to Brennan as the three of them sat on a ledge of the school.

"Maka, do you mind if I ask you something?" Crona asked.

"Of course, ask me anything."

"I was wondering about your mother."

Brennan nudged Maka up and walked away from ledge. "Brennan can never stand it whenever this subject comes up." She looked over to Brennan. "Brennan come over here." Brennan did a 180 and walked to Maka. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Maka laid her's on his. "It's kinda complicated, she's missing right now."

"Wait hold on what do you mean missing!"

"Occasionally she sends me a postcard. So I know she's out there somewhere traveling the world. But I don't know where she is or what she is doing."

"She abandoned her daughter to go on some trip? Why doesn't Brennan believe that?"

"He always thinks of the worse, he doesn't believe that she's on a trip. That something bad happened to her."

"What kind of person is she?"

"She's like a grizzly bear." That comment made Brennan release a single laugh. She smiled and kissed him. "She's strong and hot-tempered, you don't want to see when she's angry. But she is still warm and kind-hearted and loyal."

"Tell me some more, what is your best memory."

"Definitely the divorse."

"Come on Maka, don't be like that." Brennan whispered.

"She was so cool and collected. It was pretty amazing."

"I know that she isn't around but how do you feel about her?"

"She's my mom silly, I love her." She rubbed her hand on Brennan's cheek and kissed him again. "Just like how I love this big oaf."

"I'll be back."

Brennan left the two and walked home. Desmond was still on the couch and watching the tv. He sat next to Desmond and pulled out a can of the pack sitting on the low table.

"Why didn't you come?" Brennan asked.

"Oh I did, but you left before I got there." Desmond answered.

"Sorry about that earlier, usually don't do these things until I'm gone…oh wait I see." Desmond hummed in agreement. "I was really a huge cock block."

"I can sense the fear getting stronger. Their getting tougher and soon we won't be able to stop them unless we can get a foot in their pool."


	14. The End To A Hero's Saga

"Do you ever think we are doing the wrong thing here?" Desmond asked.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"We fight to stop fear itself, contain the madness that's in all of us. But what if that's what god set in place for us. See what I mean, the sky is red with fear. People are too scared to run out of their homes." Said Desmond.

"I thought you were anti-god."

"I was always told as a child I may not believe now but in some point of your life you will dig deep to believe in him."

He and his partner stood on a roof top and looked at the blood red sky that covered the natural blue haven. Brennan and Desmond has disappeared days after the arrival of the red sky. A few students thought they some them time to time but could never get a full look. Little to the academy's knowledge, they were hunting the Kishin or Medusa. Whatever one came to them first. Time was ending and nobody to them were even doing a thing but wait.

"Fourteen down." Brennan heaved. Behind him were a pile of golems that laid dead and broken.

Desmond turned into his human form and walked to the entrance to a cave where they were sure Medusa waited. As they walked deeper in the cave they heard stone smashing and people screaming. Desmond and Brennan knew or thought they knew what was happening. He turned into his scythe and Brennan ran straight into a cave with carved platform. Maka and Soul was in there fighting with Stein and Medusa.

Brennan jumped off his platform and flew to Medusa. She barely made the effort to turn and block him with her vector arrows. With a single slice, Brennan broke through the arrows and straight for Medusa. She sent more arrows at Brennan, he bounced off of them and soon flew right above her.

"She's a child now, but still as strong." Desmond thought

"I know." Brennan thought back

He dropped straight down on the child Medusa with the blade tip pointing down on her skull. Their death blow attempt was blocked with Stein catching the blade with his soul wavelength. Brennan dropped to the ground and starting swinging away on Stein. Stein continued to block the hits with his hand. Brennan jumped back and swung the scythe at Stein. In one smooth motion he grabbed the scythe and swung it right back at Brennan. Desmond was unable to change back as he drove right into Brennan's abdomen. They flew back into a platform and crushed right into it.

"Brennan!" Desmond yelled, he slowly changed back. He watched the imported blood in Brennan solidify around the wound. He turned back at Stein who was cranking his nail and laughing. "You asshole!"

Desmond seemed to transport right at Stein's face and in the air. His scythe arms repeatedly swung at Stein but without ease he blocked the shots. Stein grabbed one of Desmond's scythe arms and twisted it behind his own back. Desmond groaned in the agony as he pushed his arm up inflicting more pain. He cocked back his arm and drove straight into Desmond's side, he bashed right into the wall and more when he continued to do the move. Stein grabbed his head and sent a wavelength into Desmond's skull. The hit flew him across the building and created a two foot hole in the wall.

"Need. Stronger." Desmond moaned as he pulled himself out of the hole. He looked up and saw Stein looking down at him. He saw his wavelength in his hand and instantly send another blast into his head.

"Desmond. We." Brennan crawled to Desmond. Desmond could barely move, he saw his attempt to move but failed. "Enter me."

"Homo." Desmond barely got out. His body turned into goo and slid into Brennan's wound.

Brennan stumbled up and flexed his fingers. With a slight turn he transported in front of Medusa. Blades covered his arms and he swung with all his heart at Medusa. He summoned thousands of vector arrows to protect her. He broke through wave after wave to hit her, he saw small lines of blood appear every so often.

"It's over." Medusa laughed.

Brennan looked down from his swinging and saw a large arrow going right through his stomach. His swing went slower and soon came to a full stop. His arms became normal and he grabbed the arrow. He clenched the arrow with all his might, the arrow began to crack and soon split in two. He grabbed the point of the arrow and pulled it out, he stepped at the shocked Medusa. She back slowly from him with her feet that barely held her up.

"Stronger." Brennan whispered.

His blood caught up with him and covered his waist. He placed his hand on the blood and it started to spread around his body. In seconds the blood covered him and shot down through the stone. It left a giant hole in the ground that if they decided to follow it traveled to the center of the earth. The blood protected them from the damage of lava.

They heard voices and violence they never heard before. They could feel the blood tomb raise from the center and the heat slowly decrease. The air became cold for them, the blood began to liquefy. Their eyes saw broken concrete and bodies lay around the ground. A broken red dome rose high above them and the same vortex from the snowy land surround that red barrier. Desmond oozed out of Brennan and became his own person. They looked around and saw Maka holding scythe Soul and a gray man wrapped in bandages.

"Brennan!" Maka screamed.

"I wouldn't go near him." The gray man said. "Nothing would be more terrifying than seeing your lover die in your very eyes."

He walked up to Brennan and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up in the air and looking at him. He felt Brennan's face and followed his dead eyes. The quiet scenery was interrupted with the sound of a slash going through steel. They all looked down at the man's feet to see Desmond's scythe arm wrapped around one of his bandages.

"Too bad he doesn't get to see me end his precious gem."

"Fuck off, Asura." Desmond groaned.

Asura lifted up Desmond and slammed them down on the ground. Desmond changed into his weapon form and Brennan kicked backward. They stood far apart and increased their soul wavelength. His scythe glowed large into a shape of a roaring dragon.

"Dragon Tamer." Brennan moved side to side in a blink of an eye.

The abnormal large glowing blade swung faster than light itself at the Kishin. Each contacting hit splitting him in pieces. He couched and in the next glimpse he was right under the dome and came crashing down on Asura. A pound of smoke covered them, not even Desmond or Brennan knew if they made contact. Brennan rolled out of the smoke and miraculously rolled back on his feet. The smoke slowly cleared to see the giant scythe just pierce Asura's hand. Asura crushed the glowing scythe and it dropped on his ground.

"A move to burn everything alive to nothing." Asura stepped over the fallen scythe. He looked up and saw Maka jump at him with a large scythe.

"Kishin Hunter!" she screamed to a point where the world could hear here.

In an instant Asura grabbed scythe Desmond and forcefully made him human again. He swung him in front of the attack and took the blow. Everyone stood in shock. The attack went straight through Desmond and only cut Asura's shoulder in half.

"If you think I am pure evil then you are wrong. Desmond fought for one purpose and that was to take over what he feared. Losing was his fear and his soul made him into what he really was, a Kishin, a body of pure evil. I'm just pure terror." Asura dropped Desmond's lifeless body and stepped over him.

He reached down and grabbed Brennan with his bandages. It lifted him high in the sky and slammed him down in the ground. His and Maka's eyes never broke as he continuously threw him in the air and in the ground. Asura knelt down over Brennan and opened his mouth. His weapon slithered in view and charged up.

The blast came out extremely slow for Desmond. Everyone seemed to move like they were running on the moon. Before the blast could touch Brennan he crawled over Brennan and turned into his goo form. He wrapped himself around Brennan and took full force of the overkilling blast. Asura smiled and stood up, he looked at the helpless bodies and the effect Desmond's body face on the attack. Without any thought Asura sent another blast into the two boys.

A part of Desmond's body was gone, they could see a chunk of Desmond's red soul. His body didn't deteriorate any more nor did his soul leave his body. Brennan watched the Kishin walk over him and continue to attack Maka. He knew he couldn't do nothing, but watch a part of her awaken and try to fight back.

"Desmond." Brennan could barely lift his arm and nudge at Desmond with his numb hand. "Desmond come on."

Desmond's finger twitched on Brennan's stomach.

"We did it, we became strong. We fought for what we have. Nothing could be stronger than we are, we fought for our existence. No god or man could surpass us. This is our golden moment. Our holy trinity."

When Brennan could see darkness instantly saw whiteness. The empty abyss changed into a foggy white ground and pure white surroundings. Brennan saw nothing but himself, like he was looking directly at himself from a camera below. His face was covered in bloody scars and his clothes were white and perfect. He looked for others but continued to see white from miles on end.

"It isn't over for you." Desmond walked into Brennan's sight with a Kishin's soul in hand. "I lived my time and experienced everything I could."

"We still have time to change, madness will always control us as it turns into our worse fears. We can't end something we never ended."

Desmond lowered his head and giggled. "You're blindness isn't healed. You see what your heart want to see. You saw me as an angel on the course to god's side. But everyone else saw a devil bringing another down below. Tsubaki saw the same as you, Black Star was on the same path as me and she turned her head from that. My soul says everything about me. I am a devil in a boy's body. I release into what I have become but you still have a chance to guide others into righteous hands."

"I don't understand."

"You won't until you die." Desmond placed his soul in Brennan's hands and smiled. "Now I won't go down."

Brennan shot up to a bright sunny sky and Desmond still out with a hole in his chest. He patted Desmond's soulless body and laughed. His pats became shakes and his happiness became fear.

"No, no no no no no." Brennan shook Desmond uncontrollably. He soon came to truths with himself after Maka placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I have to accept the end."

Tsubaki turned from Black Star and looked at Brennan. Her happy eyes and praising attitude quickly changed to fear. Her screamed echoed through everyone's eyes and raced to Desmond. Brennan quickly got up to his feet and caught Tsubaki as she fell. She tried to struggle out of Brennan's grip and wiggled to Desmond. Brennan held her close to him and cradled her in his position.

"We'll soon all learn what it means soon." His tears dripped on her back as he pulled her away from Desmond.

His sitting body didn't move. His color was already gone and his hair wasn't smooth and clean. His frail hair slowly dripped off from his body and landed on the cold floor. His ominous red blood didn't cover his wound or harden. It was black and resembled close to dried up coal. Where one touch would change it to dust and float away in a single breeze. Everyone lowered their head to Desmond. Honoring what he did and what he tried to accomplish.

"He wasn't man nor demon. But a devil that replaced a angel's givings."

 _Sixty years later_

An old Brennan limbed to a shrine in the middle of the desert. His wife Maka held his hand through and his oldest son helped him through the rough sand. Brennan fell to his knees and his eyes began to fill with tears. He felt the sandstone scythe shaped shrine and ran his fingers over the engraved stone.

"I told you one day I would bring you here." Brennan took off his glasses and placed them on the shrine. "I finally see clearly know, Desmond."

"I don't understand pa, what do you mean." Brennan's son asked.

"Not you Desmond, the hero. He told me I would understand what he meant so many years back. When the Kishin died." Tears flowed heavily down his cheeks and cooled off the hot sand. "This is where it all ends for us."

Brennan placed his hands on his knees and then ran them through the warm sand. His hands clenched and dropped in the sand. Maka and his son screamed for him but they both knew it was over.

Brennan woke up to the same white daze he went through years before. Desmond was waiting for him with his hands in his pocket. He looked up and smiled when he saw Brennan, he drawed out his arms and offered a hug. Brennan ran in for the warm embrace and cried heavier than he ever did.

 _You finally understand_


End file.
